Part I A Fellowship of Ten
by Princess Lalwen
Summary: NEW IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! NEW CO-AUTHOR PICKED!!!! WAA HOO!!!
1. Unexpected

"We will arrive in Rivendell tomorrow, Legolas, or at least says Carenroch!"  
It was Maikamacilion, trusted adviser and friend to Legolas, speaking. They, along with two other Elves, were on their way to Rivendell, as messengers for King Thraduil.  
"I think we should camp now, Legolas," suggested Quelletarmaion, one of the other Elves, "so we will have strength enough to ride tomorrow."  
"All right, we shall camp now." agreed Legolas, bringing his steed to a stop.  
They made camp, and cooked some dinner, and were just about to turn in for the night, when a horrible, piercing, screech wrenched the air. They froze in their tracks.  
"Nazgul!" hissed Legolas, snatching up his bow and arrow. They ambled silently over to a thick patch of bushes surrounding a small, treeless expanse, waiting apprehensibly. Suddenly, without a sound, a cloaked figure darted into the clearing. Its breathing was sharp and horse, it's thin chest raising and falling rapidly under its cape. The hood was up, hiding it's face. The Elves didn't shoot, knowing not if it was friend or foe. The figure was moving now, it's head swinging this way and that, searching for something. Another cry echoed, closer now. The head stopped, and the figure bolted to a nearby tree, curling up at it's base, and shivering violently. All was quiet and still. Then, a tall, menacing, hooded rider strode up behind the tree. The creature froze, tensely listening. The rider dismounted, and peered around the tree at the trembling creature. It jumped, slowly rising to its trembling legs. Another rider appeared behind the cloaked figure. It swung around, hood falling from its head. Legolas and his group of Elves were in a state of shock. For before them, encircled by Black Riders, was not an Orc, not even a Man- it was a woman. Her eyes were wide with terror, and she spun on the spot, as more ominous shadows loomed out of the gloom. While her back was turned, one of the Nazgul slowly stepped forward, with a mail-plated hand extended towards the girl. She whirled around, and stared, horrified, at the hand. It made its way, silently, around her neck. She gagged. The Rider lifted her off the ground, seeming to relish each gasp for air she admitted, and the hopeless pawing at its hand. Her arm became suddenly limp, the puffs for breathe less frequent. The woman's eyes rolled back into her head. Startling the group of both Nazgul and Elves, an arrow whizzed through the air, and struck the Rider's cloaked arm. It shrieked, dropping the girl to the ground, where she lay, immobile.   
"Maikamacilion, Nilakarion! Help me with them!" cried Legolas, advancing on the Ringwraiths, "Quelletarmaion! Grab the girl! Take her back to the camp!"  
A fierce battle raged. Most of the black spirits retreated after only a few minutes. Finally, they were left with only one Nazgul. The demon looked about for support, but, seeing none, flung his sword at Legolas, and fled. The Prince dodged it easily, looked about himself for his companions, and seeing them in good shape, heading back for the camp.  
There, they found Quelletarmaion, who was a noted healer, bent over the unconscious girl. They could see now, that she was in rather bad shape. Cuts occupied most of her visible skin. One was still bleeding, staining her ragged garb. Her face, illuminated by the dying fire, was deathly pale, and had a pinched look, as though she hadn't eaten anything for a long while. Through a tear on her frock, they could see a too-thin middle, and could almost count her ribs.  
"She is in a bad situation. She may not live through the night," began Quelletarmaion, looking sadly at the forlorn creature on the ground.  
"Then I shall start for Rivendell now!" proclaimed Legolas, moving towards his horse, "We cannot just let her die like this! We should at least try to help her, don't you think?"  
A series of agreeing mutters followed his retreating back . Before long, he was galloping to Rivendell, the ebbing maiden positioned in front of him on his horse.  
"Noro lim, Ernoleiom, noro lim!" he cried to the stallion, who neighed, rearing, and cantered off into the night.  
"May Aru watch over him," mumbled Maikamacilion 


	2. Holding On

Legolas rode steadily. The maiden's chestnut head had fallen against his chest as they rode, swaying with the movement of Ernoleiom. He glanced down at her expressionless face, distressing.  
"Please, hold on a little longer!" he murmured in her ear, whether or not she cold hear him. An hour or two had pasted when he reached the gates of Rivendell. Flying through them, he cast about for the stable. Descending from Ernoleiom, he ran for the House of Elrond, ignoring the cries from the gates men. He pounded on the door with his available hand, clutching the girl to his side with the other. An Elf came in answer to his knock.  
"Legolas! We did not expect you so soon, or at this time of night? What ails you?"  
"I must see Lord Elrond," Legolas panted. The Elf in the doorway was about to decline, when he noticed the maiden in his arms.   
"Good Valar!" he cried, dragging Legolas and the girl into the room.  
"Wait here, I'll go fetch Elrond!"  
Legolas sat on the chair provided, the woman on his lap. Her inhales and exhales was becoming less numerous, her body becoming more limp.  
"Hold on for just a little longer, milady!" whispered Legolas again. As though obliging his words, her breathing stayed at the same pace, until Elrond appeared.  
"Legolas," he announced, grey eyes surveying the two people before him, "What has happened?"  
After a hurried explanation, Elrond stated.  
"Carthondion (the Elf who opened the door) help Master Legolas bring this woman to the House of Healing. I shall be along in a moment."  
Legolas needed no help. He scooped up the girl, who weighed very little anyway, and followed Carthondion to a large room, filled with many beds. Legolas set her down on one of them.  
"You can go to your regular sleeping quarters," coaxed Carthondion, "Lord Elrond will restore her, she will be all right,"  
Legolas, both very sore and tired, sauntered off to his bedroom. He slept fretfully, worrying about the girl throughout the night.  
Meanwhile, back in the House of Healing, a pair of large, green-brown eyes opened wearily, to see a satisfied Elrond, before closing and allowing their owner to drift into sleep, where she dreamed about her half-conscious ride from a strange camp to Rivendell. 


	3. Lalwen

Legolas woke late the next morning. At first, he did not quite remember why he was in Rivendell so soon, but then he recalled the maiden. He jumped from his cot, yanking on his clothing from the previous night, flew out the door, and tore down the hall. 'Why am I so anxious to see that girl again?' he thought as he ran. His mind being else where and he not paying much attention to his surroundings, he promptly slammed into an Elf going in the opposite direction. They both fell backwards onto the floor. Rubbing his head, Legolas' mutters of apologies were smothered by a happy squeal.  
"Legolas!"  
He looked up, confused, and saw his old friend, Arwen, daughter of Elrond.  
"Arwen! Good Valar! How long has it been?"  
"Too long!" replied Arwen, grabbing Legolas' long hand, "Come! Father sent me to fetch you! Apparently some girl has recovered or something, I don't know, he didn't tell me what's happening! What's going on Legolas?"  
"I'll tell you on the way." he answered, following Arwen. After several minutes of walking and story telling, they were almost at the House of Healing. Arwen had remained silent for Legolas' story, and now, with knitted brow, was repeating the details to herself.  
"Legolas," she whispered jerking his sleeve, "what did this girl look like?"  
"I don't really know, there wasn't a lot of light for me to see her by," he responded. By now they had reached their destination, and were hovering uncertainly outside the entrance. Surprising both of them, Elrond, opened the door, smiling.   
"You can come in you know. You needn't have to look through the door," he teased.  
Legolas looked sheepish, while Arwen grinned.  
"Do you recognize her father?" whispered Arwen as the entered the dim room.  
"No, but perhaps you will." replied Elrond. Meanwhile, Legolas lingered in the door way, uncertain if he really did want to see the girl. What if she was in horrible shape? What if, because he had declined to shoot for all that time, she was scarred for life? These thoughts haunted his mind as he slowly ambled up to the bed beside Elrond and Arwen. He felt relieved when he saw the maiden sleeping soundly. He was taking his first opportunity to take in what he looked like. She was an Elf, for he now saw the delicate points on her ears. She had dark brown, almost copper-colored, hair, a sheen he had never seen on an Elf before. She had been cleaned up slightly, but marks and slashes still lingered on her pale face and arms. Legolas' thoughts were cut short by a gasp from Arwen.  
"Father! This is Lalwendë!"  
Elrond turned to his daughter sharply.  
"Are you sure?" he hissed, grey eyes fixed on the sleeping girl in front of him.  
"Look at her necklace!"  
Legolas bent forward, curious who Lalwendë was. Both Elrond and Arwen were silently observing the necklace that, the previous night, had been hidden under the collar of the maiden's dress. Now, a thin, silver chain was visible, strung with six small beads, three neatly positioned on each side of an elegant charm at the tip. The charm was what fascinated Legolas. It was a small leaf, exquisitely made out of silver, and with a little jewel, green in hue and probably a precious stone, in the center.  
Suddenly, the girl stirred, opening her large eyes. She seemed rather confused at her surroundings, and promptly jumped when she saw the three Elves bending over her. But the fright and puzzlement left her face when her eyes fell on Arwen.  
"Ar-Arwen?"  
The girl's empty face burst into a smile. Legolas was stunned. Only moments ago, the girl's eyes had been a dark brown, almost black they were so dark. But now, they gleamed a greenish-greyish-brownish color. He had never seen a hue such as that! Her eyes seemed to be changing color as the light shone on her now pleasant face.  
"Legolas, come 'ere!"   
He felt himself being dragged over to the bed side. The maiden looked up, innocently puzzled.  
"This, Lalwen," stated Arwen proudly, "is Legolas. He found you last night, and brought you here!"  
The girl seemed rather abashed. She looked down at her bed coverings and mumbled,  
"Thank you,"  
"Oh, come now, Lalwen! He won't bite!" cried Arwen, wrenching her friend's head up to look at Legolas'. Lalwendë grinned.   
"Er, hello!" she giggled.  
"Hello!" responded Legolas, laughing at Lalwen's blushing smile.  
It is good to see you again, hinya [1]," declared Elrond, "but I'm afraid I must be going. Other guests are arriving for the Council."  
Lalwen nodding, beaming up at the Elf Lord like a father. He turned and left the room.   
"So, Lalwen," started Legolas conversationally, "where are you from?"  
An odd flicker shot through Lalwen's eyes. They hovered on Arwen for a moment, who wasn't watching her as Legolas was, before they returned to him  
"Er...Lothlorien," she replied. Arwen turned her head.  
"Lal," she stated, confused, "I thought you were from Mirkwood!"  
Lalwen blushed, looking down again.  
"Oh yah," she mumbled, "It's been so long, I'd forgotten!"  
After an awkward silence, Arwen laughed.  
"Oh you!" she declared, hugging her friend. But Legolas couldn't help but notice a partly relieved, partly guilty, partly secretive look on Lalwen's face. 


	4. Secrets

Later that day, after much talking and laughing with old friends and arriving companions, Legolas found himself pondering the strange look on Lalwen's face. Was she hiding something? Was it bad enough that she hid it from her best friend? A muffled sound from above him caught Legolas' attention. He was sitting, alone, by a stream that ran through one of Rivendell's many gardens. Aloft his head was a tree, whose branches swooped gracefully down over the river. Perched in the tree, was none other than Lalwen. Legolas was slightly surprised. Only that morning she had been in the House of Healing, and now she was climbing trees! What a peculiar girl . . . She too seemed to be in deep thought. Her brow was knitted, her now grey-brown eyes troubled.   
"Hello, Lalwen!" greeted Legolas, walking to the base of the tree. She visibly jumped, nearly falling from her roost.  
"Oh, L-Legolas!" she faltered, plastering on a rather labored smile, "What are you doing here?" "I came to think, and you?" he replied, climbing up the short distant and joining her on here branch.  
"I, um, I just came to think as well," she sighed, not meeting his gaze. He decided to get right to his point.  
"Lalwen," he slowly began, "you say our from Mirkwood?"  
"Huh? Oh, yes, yes I am," she replied glancing at him from the corner of her eye, which had changed color yet again, and was now green-brown.  
"How come of never seen you before, if you live in Mirkwood?" he queried. A look of alarm spread over her face.  
"You're from Mirkwood?" she whispered, breath coming in sharp bursts.  
"Yes," responded Legolas lightly. Slowly, she brought her gaze to his own. Her eyes, now pale green, were wide with fright.  
"Please don't tell anyone!"   
The hue of her eyes was startling, and made Legolas rather edgy as they bored into his own.  
"All right," he retorted, "but," the 'but' made Lalwen look slightly unnerved, "you have to tell me where you are really from, and why you've been lying to Arwen!"  
She dissolved into a sputtering mess, rambling on incoherently. Legolas waited for her to collect herself. She inhaled deeply, and looked at him. Her eyes had changed colors again, and now were a fiery greenish-gray.  
"I am sorry, Master Elf," she hissed, "but I cannot tell you!"  
With that, she leap from the tree, and ran, ran off into Elrond's House. 


	5. Don't Cry

That night, Legolas was invited to a ball held in honor of the arriving guests. He entered the room, and was hastily pounced on by several friends, who dragged him over to the high table. They babbled on, all at the same time, about the day's events and things that had since he'd last been to Rivendell. He was laughing along pleasantly, when he noticed a large clique of young maidens gabbing nearby. Amongst them was Arwen and Lalwen. Lalwen was chatting spiritedly, when she paused, and glanced over at Legolas. Seeing him watching her, she gasped, and turned away. 'Why is she afraid of me?' he thought. He'd saved her life and now she acted like he was a bloody Orc! It frustrated him greatly. 'I'll put her straight,' he decided. Making an excuse, he rose, and walked over to the cluster of tittering girls. Lalwen, saw him coming over, and looked as if she wanted to run away, but didn't move.  
"Hello Arwen!" addressed Legolas reaching the group. Lalwen, with currently grey eyes, was gazing pleadingly at him.   
"Please don't tell them!"  
Legolas started as the soft voice echoed in his head. He looked around him. No one was close enough to have said it. And the voice sounded just like....  
"Hullo Leggy!" cried Arwen, causing several giggles from pack , "how are you tonight?"  
"What? Oh, fine, fine, and your self?"  
"Great! Did you want something?" Legolas cleared his throat.  
"Actually," he began smoothly, "I was wondering if I could borrow a member of your group for a minute?"  
He looked pointedly at Lalwen, who stared back, utterly terrified. His comment rendered many of the girls into fits of violent snickers.  
"Umm...sure! I don't mind, Lalwen?"  
Arwen was obviously trying not to act like her companions and burst out laughing. Lalwen didn't want to, that was plain, but she knew the consequence was. Shakily, she rose, almost glaring at Legolas. As he pulled her through the main doors, they heard Arwen and company explode into hysterics. He didn't let go of her arm, afraid she might flee if he did, until they were out on the balcony.  
"Ok," he grunted, looking down at Lalwen, "why are you acting so strange? What did I do?"  
The expression on Lalwen's face made him cool down a little. It was pure distress, mixed with a little bit of torment.  
"Y-you," she caught her breath, as though trying to hold back tears, "You know my secret!"  
"So?" replied Legolas confusedly, "What deference doesn't it make if I know your not really Mirkwood?"  
A tear, quickly wiped off, rolled down Lalwen's pale cheek   
"You don't understand," she whispered, trying desperately to hide her sobs by making them   
into sharp intakes of breath. Legolas felt his anger vanish when he recognized she was crying.  
"Oh Lalwen," he murmured, taking her up in a gentle hug, "Don't cry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you ! It's just," he searched for the right words, "I felt like you were mad at me, or that I was a nuisance . . . " he trailed off. He had absently-mindedly started to stroke her dark hair, and he had begun to observe how smooth, and silkily soft it was, how it glinted in the moonlight, how it fell in graceful waves down to her waist. Snapping out of his trance, he realized that she'd stopped crying, and was allowing her head to be leaned against his chest. She had her eyes closed breathing in what he assumed to be the smell of his tunic. She sighed quietly, sniffling away her tears. He tilted her head upwards slightly, grinning.  
"Are you ready to go back in?" he mumbled, gesturing to the ballroom, "Our friends are probably wondering where we are,"  
She smiled faintly, pulling out of his embrace and walking slowly back to the hall. Lingering just outside the doors, Lalwen, grabbed Legolas' sleeve.  
"Legolas," she whispered tentatively, "You won't tell anyone my secret, will you?"  
He gazed down at her apprehensive face. It was one of those expressions a child gives you, beseeching and pitiful. He felt something stirring deep within him. He didn't know waht is was, but it was telling him he couldn't say 'no' to that face!  
"No, I won't Lalwen," he replied quietly, catching her elbow as she smiled and turned to enter the room, "But you have to tell me sometime, all right?"  
She nodded vigorously, pivoting towards the chamber. Legolas touched her shoulder gently. She turned, hoping he wasn't going add something else about her secret.  
"Lalwen," he began smiling shyly.  
"Yes?" Lalwen responded, grinning at his giddy face.  
"Would you care to dance?"  
Lalwen seemed surprised by the question, as though she had expected Legolas to say something quite different. But, all the same, she smiled blushing slightly, and replied,  
"Sure!" 


	6. No Longer A Secret

When the song ended, Lalwen grinned shyly at Legolas, thanked him for the dance, and trotted nimbly back to her friends, who had recently divided with Legolas'. Legolas suddenly noticed that his eyes had followed Lalwen all the way back to her clique, and were still observing her closely. Shaking his head in disbelief, he ambled back to his own friends. When he was within five feet of the group of males, they pounced on him, and dragged him back to their table as they had done when he had first entered the hall.  
"Well?!" breathed Aratar, a tall, blonde, Elf from Rivendell, "Aren't you going to explain yourself?"  
Legolas arched an eyebrow.  
"Explain?" he asked slightly sarcastically, "What do I have to explain? All I did was dance with a girl!"  
"Yah, yah," replied Aratar, waving the comment away impatiently with a hand, "But that was Lalwendë!"  
"And?"  
"You honestly don't know who she is?" implored Rinannaion, another Elf from Rivendell, weakly.  
"She's Lalwendë!" answered Legolas, confused at his friends odd behavior.  
"Yes," replied Carondion, Rinannaion's twin brother, "but Lalwendë is the daughter of Nimheru and Eärwen, the king and queen of Himlot! The daughter that was stolen by Orcs one thousand years ago, and, as the story goes, never seen again!"  
When Legolas didn't reply, Carondion continued,  
"Nimheru and Eärwen are coming all the way from Himlot tomorrow! Elrond sent them a message today!"  
So that was why Elrond had left so suddenly after Lalwen had awaken! It was all coming together now; Arwen's surprise at recognizing Lalwen, Elrond's abruptly departure, Lalwen's necklace...the princess of Himlot was well known for her necklace. It was precious to her, she never took it off, and was always very careful with it. Legolas, his head quite muddled, excused him self and went up to his room. He saw, just before he left the assembly hall, Lalwen turn her head, and watch him with a rather blank expression on her pale face. 


	7. Do you forgive me?

The next day, Legolas awoke with someone prodding his shoulder.  
"You are to go down to the hall," it was Aratar speaking "Nimheru and Eärwen have arrived, and want to thank you for saving their daughter and bringing her back to them!"  
Aratar left with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Legolas sat up, running a hand though his blonde hair. It would be very hard indeed to face Lalwen again, especially after she'd been able to keep him ignorant for so long! He dressed slowly, plaited his hair in an appropriate fashion, and made his way back to the hall. Right before he entered, he heard a pleasant laugh from inside the room. Stepping through the entrance way, he lurked uncertainly observing the sene in front of him. He'd meet Nimheru and Eärwen before, but he'd been very young and did not remember much about the encounter. There stood Lalwen, grinning happily at the Elves in front of her. The man, whom he figured to be Nimheru, was tall, dark haired, with fair skin and sparking, playful blue eyes. The other woman, Eärwen, was about one hand shorter then Nimheru, with darker skin, obviously browned by a lot of time outside in the sun. Her eyes were gentle, and a kind of greenish-gold color, much resembling the color a leaf turns in primal Autumn. Nimheru suddenly raised his indigo eyes to Legolas, who was still lingering in the door way.  
"Ah! Legolas! Come here, my friend!"  
Legolas walked over to the family, trying very hard not to allow his eyes to stray towards Lalwen. Lalwen noticed this, and looked, again blankly, at her feet.   
"Legolas! It has been so long! How is your family?" Eärwen's smile widened and she glided, for Eärwen, who was as graceful as a swan, always glided, over to Legolas and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"They are quite well. And how have you been?" replied Legolas with extreme refinement. Lalwen noticed his almost frosty way he overlooked her, and she promptly diverted her gaze to a high window to her left, bitting her bottom lip.  
"We have been as fine as possible," responded Nimheru, putting an arm over Lalwen's shoulder, "Legolas, how can we ever thank you for bringing our daughter back to us? We had almost given up any grain of hope that she was still alive! But now, you have proven us wrong, and we thank you sincerely for that!"  
Legolas glanced at Lalwen's slightly flushed face.  
"I'm afraid there is nothing you can give me in return. It was a pleasure," his eyebrow twitched slightly at the mention of 'pleasure', "to bring her back. Shall you return to Himlot soon?"  
Legolas questioned, changing the subject. He saw, or thought he saw, Nimheru and Eärwen glance at each other, so quickly, that he wasn't sure it had really happened at all.  
"Yes, we will." answered Nimheru blankly.  
After the interview was over, Legolas was making his way back to his room, when heard soft footfalls behind him. He turned and saw Lalwen, who paused, bitting her lip again and shifting her gaze to the floor near Legolas' feet, instead of his face.  
"Legolas," she began, quietly.  
"You'll excuse me Lady Lalwendë," she flinched slightly at the rigidness in his voice , "but I must be by myself for a while to brood over the fact that I can be so easily kept oblivious,"  
He turned on his heel and was about to storm off, when a rough hand snatched the back of his tunic and forced him around. There was Lalwen, her eyes a steely grey-green, her lips in a thin line on her stern face.  
"Master Greenleaf," she hissed in a sarcastic tone, mimicking his icy manner, "I was trying to apologize!"  
Legolas didn't reply, partly because he was trying to appear proud, and because he was slightly alarmed by Lalwen. He had never seen her eyes turn such a intrepid color, and he had to admit that she was rather pretty when she was angered. Unfortunately, the latter thought escaped from his mouth. Lalwen's expression changed, as Legolas clapped a hand over his mouth, blushing fiercely. A smile played at the corners of her mouth, her eyes turning a handsome greenish-brown.  
Legolas gently put a finger up to Lalwen's cheek, on the bit skin close to her eye.  
"Your eyes are always changing color!" he whispered, grinning. A full smile crossed her face. She opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but suddenly stopped, and mumbled,  
"They've always done that," she muttered lamely. Legolad caught her drift.  
"Ah, ha!!!" he cried triumphantly, "they have something to do with where your from!" Another detail entered his head, "and that's why your parents glanced at each other! They-."  
His thoughts were cut off by Lalwen's hand, which was smacked over his mouth. He looked down at her victoriously.  
"Ok," she surrendered, "I'll tell you where I'm really from, if you don't tell anyone, and you don't irritate me with questions, and," she interrupted as Legolas tried to state something into her hand, "you don't tell my parents you know, or that I told you!"  
He nodded, and she slowly brought her hand away from his face. A frown crossed Lalwen's face, as she carefully choose her words.  
"Legolas," she began lightly, "have you ever been to Himlot?"  
Legolas shook his head.  
"Have you ever meet anyone, beside my family and myself, who have ever been to Himlot?"   
Legolas didn't answer right away. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't meet anyone who had actually been to Himlot. Not his father, not his mother, not Elrond. It seemed the natives of Himlot always came to them.  
"No," he replied slowly. Lalwen sighed.  
"You might want to sit down, this could take a while."  
  
  
oooh!!! and the plot thickens!!! what will happen to our ignorant hero?!?!? alas!! you shall have to wait!! because i'm hungry, and require rations!!!*grins evilly* namarie to all of my faithful readers, who never leave me any friggin reviews!!!!*glares at evil wrong do-ers* CURRSE YOOOOOU!!!!!in fact, i'm not going to post any more chapters, until someone reviews my stinkin' story!!!chew that...why don't you... 


	8. Lalwen's Story

They walked in silence to a stone bench in one of Rivendell's gardens. Lalwen sat down, and Legolas after her. After a mute pause, she sighed, and spoke.  
"Himlot is not a regular Elven community, or even a regular community at that rate. We have creatures there you would never image could exist!"  
"How could Himlot be so different from Mirkwood?" laughed Legolas, "we too have strange creatures found no where else!"  
Lalwen glanced up at him, her eyes a pale grey-green.  
"You have no idea."   
Legolas looked down at her, slightly confused, the laughter fading rapidly from his face. He had never seen Lalwen, even though he had only known her for a little over two days, look so dreadfully serious.  
"Many ages ago," she was talking now, not looking at him, but once again at her feet, "the people of Himlot were living amongst other Elves, in other societies, like Lothlorien and Mirkwood. We were not like other Elves. We were 'mutants', if you will, different from other 'normal' Elves. Some of us possessed powers. Some of these abilities were very potent, for instance, the capability to control minds. That one was very rare, but still, 'normal'" she articulated 'normal' with such malice, Legolas felt slightly edgy to be a 'normal' Elf in her presence, "people were afraid. They thought we were dangerous, that we couldn't be trusted. We were chased from our homes in the middle of the night by frightened and hateful mobs. Many of my kind didn't escape . . . " she looked mournfully at her feet, "but others did. Two, my great, great, great, great, yes I know, " she chuckled softly, "a lot of 'greats'! Anyway, my great, great, great, great grandmother and grandfather, Cemendue, of Mirkwood, and Amärie, of Lothlorien, started their own civilization, which is now known as Himlot. It is hidden. No one, but those from Himlot, know where it is. If someone cannot bear to not tell someone from elsewhere, like myself, they are not allowed to ever leave Himlot again...ever....!"  
She smiled slightly, looking about herself with woeful eyes.  
"I don't think I'll miss the out side world too much."  
"What do you mean 'miss the outside world'?" asked Legolas, confusedly.  
"Well, I told someone about Himlot did I not? I couldn't keep my mouth shut could I?"  
"Yes, but . . . but that was my fault!" stammered Legolas.  
"But it was my fault that I told you!" retorted Lalwen.  
Legolas didn't answer. He was beginning to feel extremely troubled. First, he acted icily towards Lalwen when she was trying to apologize, and then he got her sentenced to permanent existence in Himlot!   
"What if your parents knew it was my fault..." he began, only to be interrupted by Lalwen.  
"But it was my fau-!"   
"It was not your fault!" he almost hollered. This was ridiculous! They were going in circles! Legolas stood up, and began walking determinedly towards Elrond's House. No sound followed him, and he thought either Lalwen didn't care what he was doing, or was in shock at the stupidly of it, until he felt a light touch on his elbow. Sure enough, when he turned, there was Lalwen, pale green eyes piercing him with their vivid hue.   
"Where are you going?" she whispered, her usually strong voice shaking uncontrollably.  
"To tell your parents what I've done." he answered casually.  
"You don't get it, do you?!" the trembling had left her speech, and was replaced with anger.   
"Get what, might I ask?" replied Legolas conversationally, watching with interest as Lalwen's eyes emended their color to a fierce, dark grey.  
"You find this amusing, don't you?" she growled.  
"Only how your working your temper!" he countered, smirking at her rage. She paused, either too engulfed with fury, or too surprised at his comment. After taking several deep breathes, and forcing her eyes to switch to a more serene color, Lalwen murmured quietly,  
"Legolas, you understand it won't make any difference if you talk to my parents or not,"  
"But I'll feel better if I do tell them!" he retorted. Lalwen was obviously fighting a blazing internal battle, because her eyes were changing color so rapidly, Legolas started laughing at their antics. They turned their savage grey color of wrath again, and she looked like she was about to explode, but, suddenly, an expression of inspiration flashed across her face. It was quickly wiped away, and replaced by a placate, attractive countenance.  
"Legolas," she simpered, batting her eyelashes at him, "You wouldn't really tell my parents, would you?"  
He felt that same awakening in him as he had felt outside the ballroom doors. Of course he wouldn't tell her parents! Why would he want to do that? How could he say no to that face? Suddenly, he remembered...the exact same words had passed through his thoughts when Lalwen had pleaded him not to tell anyone about her secret! She was doing this to him! He gave his head a small shake, and touched Lalwen's shoulder with a delicate finger.  
"It's not working Lalwen," he mumbled. He saw her bewitching air flicker slightly, but it reignited itself almost immediately.  
"Legolas," she murmured, moving slightly closer to him, "You know you woul-...."   
"What are you doing to me?" he hissed. She merely smiled and began to coo,  
"Legolas-...."   
He grabbed her wrist tightly, glaring at her.  
"What are you doing?" he whispered icily. Her mouth opened wordlessly for a minute, as though she was desperately searching for a denial, but eventually it shut itself.  
"I...I..." was all she managed to stammer, before large, pearly, tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Oh Legolas! I'm so sorry!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.   
"I'm so sorry!" she repeated, her dejected voice barely audible through the fabric of his tunic, "I didn't want to! I was just so desperate! I didn't want you to tell!"  
  
heeheehee....i tink i'll leave ya there!!!! i would like to thank Nilannawen and Celebfalaswen for REVIEWING MY STORY!!!!! i tink, if you persons don't mind, i'll add your names into my story as a thank you!! if ya have a problem with that you can e mail me: legolas_luvver@hotmail.com!!! oo!! and don't worry celebfalaswen, i'm getting to the romance!!!*grins inocently* 


	9. Another Riddle

Legolas, still rather surprised at Lalwen's sudden out burst, awkwardly stroked her dark head   
"Shh...don't cry," he murmured. He loved the feeling of her soft head on his shoulder, the warmth her breath issued into his chest. Just then, he noticed, for the first time, how much he cherished every time they touched, whether it was merely a meeting of hands, or a full embrace, like this. 'Do I love her?' he thought wildly, 'But I've only known her for two days!' he glanced down at her chestnut head leaned against his neck. On the part of Lalwen's face showing, that wasn't covered with her hair or his tunic, one green eyes could be seen. He watched a large tear, that was clinging to her long eyelashes, drip off and seep into his shirt. But he was sidetracking . . . he needed to keep on topic. What was she doing to him? Legolas gently half carried, half dragged Lalwen back to their bench, and set her down next to him. She seemed incoherent to what he was doing, or anything that was going on. She didn't move for several seconds after Legolas sat down, and for a brief moment, Legolas thought she had fallen asleep, until a rueful sigh issued from under her sheet of hair. Suddenly, Legolas had a revelation.  
"Lalwen," Legolas mumbled, putting a soothing arm over her shoulder, "does it have something to do with you being from Himlot?"  
No verbal answer came; only a meek nod. Legolas remained silent for a while, before Lalwen's previous words resurfaced in his mind....'Some of these abilities were very potent, for instance, the capability to control minds......'  
"You were controlling my mind, weren't you?" he whispered, "you're one of those powerful Elves you spoke of, aren't you?"  
Another mechanic nod. She was not looking at him, but rather the contrary. She had allowed her long, brown tresses to tumble over her shoulders, concealing her face and current expression. Legolas attempted to push a long strand of her hair out of her face, but, with her lightning fast reflexes, she caught his hand with her trembling one.  
"Don't," was all she hissed, in a hoarse whisper. What did she mean, 'Don't'? Something wasn't right; Legolas could sense it. With his free hand, he, as gently as humanly possible, pulled her hair out of her face to see what she was hiding. As though she had been expecting this, Lalwen's hands shot up to provide the cover her hair had failed her.  
"Lalwen," Legolas started, slightly confused, slightly exasperated, "what are you-..."  
But before he could utter another word, Lalwen had jumped to her feet and was running as fast as her long legs could take her away from Legolas. For a moment he paused, unsure of what to do. Then, he found himself dashing after Lalwen. She ran to a tall door, and yanked the handle with her free hand, but to no effect. The door was locked. She cried out pathetically, and turned her head briefly. When she saw Legolas advancing on her, she admitted a whimper of distress, before turning on her heel and darting off again, into the dense woods. Legolas didn't follow. He was rather dismayed, for when Lalwen had turned her head, he was sure he had seen something glimmering on her face. A frightened scream shattered his thoughts. It was coming form the forest....  
  
ya,ya... i know i said i was going to leave you guys at the other chapter for a while, but, hey! i'm such a good person!!! thanks again to those persons who reviewed!! i loooooovvvveee reviews!!!*hint* *hint*!!!!oo!! incase anyone saw i posted another story i would just like to say that i wrote that horrbile cheesy story a long time ago, and i was really bored so i posted it!!! KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!!!heeheehee...LONG LIVE LEGGY!!! 


	10. Incantations and Disappearances

Legolas sprinted into the grove, towards Lalwen's cry. As he ran, his keen eyes flickered this way and that, searching for Lalwen, and who, or what, had made her scream. Suddenly, he skidded to an abrupt stop. Before him, was a sharp precipice. He did not see Lalwen anywhere. Panic surged through him. Had she fallen? Then, another wail echoed through the air, splintering his thoughts.  
"Help!! Someone help!!"   
It was coming from the cliff. Legolas inched carefully forward, knelt on his knees, and bent over the edge. The ridge was very steep, and a huge fall of about one hundred meters. Dangling on a protruding ledge, was Lalwen, fearful tears blurring her eyes. Legolas froze in horror. He was accustomed to her eyes switching their color, that was ordinary for Lalwen. But now, they were, there was no other word for it, glowing! Her now bright eyes were wide with fear, shining a brilliant golden color.  
"Legolas! Please help me!"  
Lalwen's terrified squeal again shattered his musings. Legolas looked about himself feverishly, searching for a branch, some rope, anything that he extend down to Lalwen. He saw nothing. His first feelings of panic were dwindling, and being replaced with fear. What if she fell? Nimheru and Eärwen would be heart broken to return to Himlot without their long lost daughter. He heard another frightened whimper from Lalwen. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He yanked the dagger from his belt, and leaned as far over the edge without putting himself in danger of tumbling off. He plunged his knife into the wall of the cliff, creating a large gash in the rock.  
"Lalwen!" he hollered, "Grab onto the notches!"  
Though her body was shaking violently with fright and tears, Lalwen managed to control herself and lob her hand upwards towards the trenches. Legolas and Lalwen noticed, at the same time more a less, that there was no place for Lalwen to put her dangling feet. Legolas was in dismay. How could he help her? There was no way! But Lalwen, hope seeping into her panicked mind, took the reins, and drove her foot into the canyon wall, making another dent. She threw a hasty grin at Legolas, a reassurance, and continued her painstaking ascent up the slope. The whole thing happened in slow motion for Legolas. Lalwen had just clenched the top of the wall with her hand, and Legolas had bent down to retrieve her from her plight, when, she slipped. Her eyes, still blazing gold, bored into his own, a dull squeak escaping her mouth. Then, she was falling, slowly, horribly slowly. Legolas cried out, dropping to his knees, and reaching over the edge miserably. She uttered no scream, no sound whatsoever. Legolas noticed a docile expression on her countenance. What was she doing? She was shouting something, her face turned up, towards the fading sun.  
"A Arien, ancalima! Laita Isil, aranellda!"  
Legolas, watched in awe, as Lalwen's rapid decent slowed. There was a sudden flash of light, a flutter of wings, and Lalwen was gone. Legolas stared in horror at the spot where he had last seen her.  
"Lalwen?" he croaked weakly, "Lalwen?"  
No answer came. Where is she? He thought, frightened at Lalwen's mysterious disappearance. A sound echoed faintly in his keen ears. Rustling, like something in flight . . . the thought cut itself off. Something in flight! He turned his head in the direction of the noise, just in time to see the flash of something blue in the air, before it took refuge behind the treetops.   
"Lalwen!" he hollered, darting back into the forest after the flying creature, which he was sure had scooped up his friend. After running for about five minutes, he paused. He was having difficulty finding precisely where the thing had gone, because there were no more sounds to give him hints. He was about to call out again, when a small voice whispered,  
"Legolas?"  
He whipped around. Partly hidden by the tree, was Lalwen. The only bit of her form that was visible was her head and one slender hand that was clinging to the tree. The rest of her was covered by the tree.  
"Lalwen?" replied Legolas, "what is the matter? Why are you hiding?"  
She didn't answer verbally. Sighing quietly, she stepped ever so slightly away from the tree. Then Legolas noticed the great, blue, wings.  
"What is that?" he hissed, looking suspiciously at the wings.   
"Legolas," she murmured calmly, "you shouldn't be frightened when you see what you are about to, all right?"  
"What do yo-."  
"Say you won't be scared, and I'll show you," Lalwen interrupted quickly. Legolas nodded slowly, still very confused. But his perplexity was quickly replaced by bewilderment when Lalwen stepped out from behind the tree. 


	11. Wings

WHAT!?!?!? A NEW CHAPTER??!?!?ya, ya, i know, i'm so nice....i'm waiting for a paper to print out...curse my slow printer...and i thought i shouldn't leave all my loyal readers hangin'!!!! sorry it's so short!!! have fun....  
  
  
  
She was no longer in then form of an Elf. She still had her lithe, dainty body, same long, brown, hair, and green-brown-grey eyes; but now, she had two, lovely, fragile wings protruding from her back. They were the blue wings he had seen before, to whom he thought belonged to some other creature. They were each semi-transparent, delicate designs weaving in and out every here and there, golds, pinks, and purples showing occasionally. After a moment of gawking uncontrollably, Legolas noticed that they were exactly like that of a butterfly's wings, save that they were several times bigger.   
Lalwen's garb had changed as well. Instead of her pretty, green dress she had put on that morning, she was wearing a gown like Legolas had never seen before. It looked more like a liquid than a fabric; flowing graceful over Lalwen's slender figure. It was only one piece of material, a light sapphire with a hint of violet in color, with on elegant strap entwining her neck, which was still adorned with her silver necklace.   
"Wha..? L-Lal..?" was all Legolas could stutter, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. Lalwen chuckled softly.  
"I told you Himlot was stranger than you could even image, did I not Legolas?"  
Legolas didn't answer. He was extremely numbed at the moment.  
"Wha-...What is going on Lalwen?" he choked. A smile flickered across Lalwen's face. She sighed.  
"I guess I have some more explaining to do," she mumbled, "but I'll explain it later. Good bye Legolas!"  
With that, she gently lifted off the ground, and fluttered away. Legolas finally found his voice.  
"Lalwen! Lalwen, where are you going? Wait! Come back!"  
He tore through the woods, jumping over stray bushes and bulldozing into offending branches. Lalwen stopped in mid-flight, flapping her wings rapidly to remain airborne, and still in one place.  
"What is it Legolas?" she called.  
He didn't reply; he just gazed up at her, an unreadable expression on his face. What seemed to be a shadow of internal amusement surfaced on Lalwen's fair face.  
"I'll tell you what is going on later, Legolas! I promise! I'll meet you at sunset at the bench, and," she paused, "and explain myself. Good bye, Legolas!"  
And she was gone. Legolas didn't move for a very long time; he merely stood and stared at the spot where he had last seen Lalwen. What had happened to her? What was going on? His thoughts drifted to her newly acquired wings....Where had he seen wings like that? He gasped. The library in his father's palace!   
He turned on his heel, and bolted back up to the House of Elrond. 


	12. Faeries

He flung open the doors to Elrond's great library, and hastily scanned the many sections.  
He was walking down past all the aisles, when one book caught his eye. It was large, and probably had been beautiful when it was new. Now, it had a worn, tattered look about it's faded mahogany cover, and the many pages were yellowed by age. After blowing off a heavy layer of dust from the tome, letters were audible on the front. The dulled title, on the book, read  
"Legends of Middle Earth". He selected the volume, and strode with it over to a table. The shabby cover opened with a faint 'crack', to reveal more dust, and another seasoned page. Legolas thumbed through the book, his eyes hurriedly skimming each drawing, each paragraph, each title, until he paused. He had been about give up, when a pair of large, purple, wings caught his attention. He stopped his perusing, and hungrily took in the information.  
  
"Faeries are one of Middle Earth's most wondrous creatures. Although many fables about faeries inhabiting Middle Earth still exist today, if faeries ever did indeed live, they became extinct before the First Age. Now, only their myth remains."  
  
Beside the short communiqué, two large illustrations were drawn. One of them showed a girl with long, golden hair, wearing a outfit much like Lalwen's new attire, and with two, large purple wings extending from her back. The other depicted another girl, this one resembling Lalwen better than the first with the exception of her violet eyes, instead of Lalwen's beautiful green-brown-grey ones. 'Wait, did I just call her eyes beautiful?' Legolas shook himself slightly, hardly believing his own ears. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought. His eyes dazedly returned to the page. So Lalwen was a faerie. But how was that possible? Both of her parents were Elves, her whole city was made up of Elves, she'd even said Himlot was not your average Elven city...again, the thought cut itself off. Of course! 'Not an average Elven city'! But were all the Elves in Himlot this...this... 'different?' Legolas starred at the book for how long, he didn't know. He moved on further in the book, taking in the other extraordinary creatures; mermaids, centaurs, nymphs.... Legolas found all the different types of nymphs fascinating. There were different nymphs for everything; the ocean, valleys, forests, seas, lakes, flowers, distinctive trees, harvest...everything. Legolas, whilst marveling at the captivating pictures and words, wondered that, if faeries could exist even though they had been thought to have been long gone, if these creatures; mermaids, nymphs, centaurs, could also still be alive.   
Suddenly, Legolas glanced out the window. It was already sunset! He jumped out of him seat, and shot through the door, and down the hall. He skidded to a stop next to the bench. He didn't see Lalwen anywhere. He looked around himself, and, seeing no one, sat wearily down on the stone bench to catch his breath. Several minutes inched by, and Lalwen never came. Legolas didn't worry at first, but when the sun was just visible over the top of the Mountains, he began to fidget; Where was she? Lalwen had said she would come, had promised she'd come. So where was she? While fretful thoughts irked his mind, Legolas allowed his eyes to wander about himself, until they landed on a large tree. He recognized that tree. That was the one he had meet Lalwen in just last night. Was it really only last night? So much had happened, it felt like days had past. After a brief hesitation, he stood, walked over to the tree, and jumped up into it's mighty boughs.   
It was then he noticed the motionless figure perched on a thick branch. He climbed up to it. It was Lalwen. She was sitting, crossed-legged, on the limb, her back rigidly straight, her face staring unseeingly forward, mouth opened and glassy eyed. Legolas slowly sat down next to her. She didn't move.  
"Lalwen?" he whispered. She didn't move. Legolas waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't move. His eyes strayed down to her throat, where her exquisite necklace rested in the crook of her neck. He froze. The green stone, was no longer just green. It was a mélange of purples, blues, greens, golds, and silvers, all swirling around and around... Legolas gaped. Without thinking about what he was doing, he extended his hand to the alluring stone. His hand brushed against Lalwen's arm. Her skin was icy cold. When his trembling fingers were barely a hair away from the charm, he paused. Some, strange, almost magnetic pull was tugging his hand towards the necklace. He could resist it any longer. He, ever so lightly, touched the pendant. 


	13. A Sunset Meeting

romance? i think so!!!! by the way, if you people are waiting for 'smuttyness', YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME!!!!!i don't write smut!!!so poopy on you!!!  
  
  
An electric jolt surged out of the stone and shocked his unsuspecting hand. He cried out, and drew quickly away. A radiant, golden light shone about Lalwen's inert body. Her eyes shone silver. Legolas stumbled to his feet, balancing gracefully on the branch. Suddenly, the light dimmed, the shining in Lalwen's eyes ceased and their regular color returned. Lalwen uttered a small gasp, blinked a few times, shook her head, then turned towards Legolas. She looked slightly surprised, but her face contorted into a amused smile, which was followed by soft laughter.   
"I suppose you want to know what happened this afternoon," started Lalwen, getting carelessly to her feet, and carefully making her way off the branch. Legolas followed slowly. Lalwen was acting way too casual after what had just happened. She seemed not to even have noticed that her eyes had just been glowing...again...and an aura of light had just been gleaming around her. Once on the ground, Legolas caught her arm.  
"Umm..Lalwen?"  
"Hmm?"   
"Would you mind explaining why you were so... incognizant, just a minute ago?"  
Lalwen glanced back at him, one sleek eyebrow arched.   
"Excuse me?"  
Legolas pulled Lalwen's thin face closer to his own, gazing so intently into her puzzled eyes, he was almost glaring.  
"How much are you hiding from me, Lalwen?"  
Her confusion was rapidly, and visibly, turning into fear.  
"Wha?...."  
Legolas twisted her wrist ever so slightly.  
"Lalwen!" he growled.  
She let out a little cry, crumpling to her knees. Tears began welling up in her eyes, brimming over and down her cheeks. Legolas released her hand, alarmed at his behavior.   
"Lalwen," he whispered, stooping down to the ground, and putting his arms around her comfortingly, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just, so much has happened..I'm just a little perplexed,"  
Lalwen didn't answer. She sat, breathing raggedly, her face looking down. Legolas thought it would be best not to ask her questions now. He gently lifted her to her feet.  
"Maybe you should go back to our room," he murmured. She nodded silently, one hand on her other wrist. She slowly turned away. Much to Legolas' own surprise, he found that before she had taken another step, he snatched her back up in his arms, pressing his mouth fiercely on her's. He ran an frantic hand over her cheek, and through her hair. Lalwen was rather taken aback. Legolas was kissing her like she was the very air he breathed, his tongue feverishly roaming through her unsuspecting mouth. Finally, he pulled away, gasping for air. His kiss had left them both extremely breathless. Lalwen merely starred at Legolas, wheezing slightly, her face marred by no expression. Legolas gazed back, mirroring her exactly. A small, lopsided grin appeared on Lalwen's pale face. She turned, and walked slowly through the entrance way. When she almost out of sight, she spun around, gazing at Legolas with the same smirk. Then she burst out laughing, and made her way up the stairs. Legolas grinned. He still was amazed at what he'd just done, but, somehow, he felt that if he did indeed love Lalwen, he had her right where he wanted her.  
  
  
  
WHOOOO HOO!!! LEGGY!!! CALM YOURSELF!!!!heeheehehee....another day, another final....*sigh*....this is probably the last chapter for a while...ya..i tink i'll leave ya hanging...*cackle*.... 


	14. The Council

Firstly, I would like to say how very sorry i am about how long this update took!! First, fanfiction.net was down, and then, my internet wasn't working, and then (yes, there's more!!..) My computer got a virus in it!!! ahhhh!!!! but here is the next few chapters, which have been sitting and molding on my computer...oh.....umm...someone in my reviews mentioned something about 'Legolas smut"...and i was preeeeeetttyy sure i made it quite clear in one of my previous notes.....I DON'T WRITE NONE SMUT!!!!!! so if you're waiting for smut *glares at 'smut-lovers'* you're wasting your time!!!  
  
Legolas slept restlessly that night, as his strange day haunting his dreams. Just when he felt   
sleep drifting upon him, Lalwen's smiling face, her faerie wings, her fascinating eyes, the queer, and distant look upon her fair face whilst she was in the tree, their kiss....his stomach jolted ungainly at the latter thought. What had he been thinking? Now she would probably never want to see his face again.  
Morning came, and a groggy Legolas ambled out of his room. He almost ran into Arwen again, as he turned blindly around a corner.  
"Legolas, are you all right?" she asked, he grey eyes scanning his hooded ones and rumpled clothing.  
"Fine," he replied, yawning, "Just didn't sleep too well..."  
He sauntered off again. Legolas had been sent to Rivendell by his father as a messenger to inform Elrond of Gollum's escape from Mirkwood. He was summoned to the Council of Rivendell, where representatives of each race were to decide what to do with the One Ring.   
He sat plunked down in one of the seats, and waited for the others to arrive. Maikamacilion and Quelletarmaion were already there, sitting in the chairs on either side of him.  
"So," began Maikamacilion with a smirk, "how fairs Lalwendë?"   
Legolas' head snapped toward his friend.  
"What?" Legolas levied, bitting his lip.  
"Oh come now!" cried Quelletarmaion, "everyone's seen you around Rivendell with her! Maikamacilion and I were begining to-"  
But what exactly Quelletarmaion and Maikamacilion had been thinking, Legolas never knew, for at that moment, a gruff voice echoed through the assembly,   
"What is she doing here? She's a woman! A woman can't be here!"  
The three Elves glanced over, and saw a Dwarf standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Lalwen, who stood next to Nimheru. Both father and daughter had a slightly amused expression on their faces. Lalwen stepped silently forward in front of the Dwarf and, in a rather quiet, yet smooth and firm voice, commented,  
"Master Dwarf, although I am a woman, that makes no difference whether I should be allowed to be here or not. There is absolutely no contrast," her eyes strayed to his grimy face and ratty beard as she said this, "between you and me, except for that your mind is so completely shut, I doubt any tool that anyone here possesses, could unfurl it."   
She turned on her heel, and sat down next to her father. Nimheru had watched his daughter's show of wits with interest, and now he leaned over to her, and whispered with a grin,  
"Well worded, my charming daughter," Legolas and his friends, who were sitting nearby, heard this and sniggered quietly. The Dwarf sat down, grumbling to his kin, and glaring at Lalwen. She smirked and stuck out her tongue in a childish way. Elrond broke the tense moment.  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring Frodo."   
A Hobbit, seated next to Gandalf the Wizard, stood, and walked out to a stone caryatid in the middle of the Council. On it, he put a small, gold ring, which Legolas would have thought to be completely unremarkable, had he not known better. Hushed mutters initiated as the Hobbit made his way back to his place.   
"So it is true." whispered Boromir, a man from Gondor, as his grey eyes fixed on the Ring. Never removing his gaze, he continued.  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor!" he stood, prowling about the council, "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, with the blood of our people! All your lands kept safe!!" he peered around himself at the council members, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"   
Boromir was cut off by Aragorn, another man, but a ranger from up North.  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"   
Boromir scanned Aragorn septically before commenting,  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
Legolas felt anger surge through him. This man, from Gondor none the less, was speaking to his rightful king in vain! Legolas leapt to his feet.  
"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
He announced, glaring at Boromir. Lalwen glanced over at him, a pretty smirk on her face. Legolas tried very hard not to let his eyes stray from the point at hand, but it was not rudimentary. Meanwhile, Boromir had raised his eyebrows, studying Aragorn almost sneeringly.   
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
"An heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas snapped.  
"Havä bád, Legolas," Aragorn mumbled, gesturing Legolas back to his seat. Legolas sat down, still fuming. Boromir, meanwhile, was still grimacing at Aragorn. As he returned to his seat, he hissed,  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."   
The Council was silent for a moment. Then, Gandalf spoke.  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."  
"Then we have only one choice; the Ring must be destroyed." Elrond interjected, gazing distantly at the Ring. The Dwarf whom Lalwen had insulted, sat up in his seat, glanced around, and cried,  
"Then what are we waiting for? RAAAHH!!"   
And swung his axe down on the platform. The deafening sound of stone hitting stone echoed through the Council as the Dwarf was hurled backwards by the strength admitted from the impact. Words, in the Black Tongue, sounded in faint rustles about the Council, hissing their fowl language.  
"The Ring cannot not be destroyed , Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft we here possess." Elrond whispered, his eyes centered on the Ring, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom; only there can it be unmade... It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came!" Elrond looked about himself, "One of you must do this." he concluded. No one said anything.  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor," scoffed Boromir, "It's black gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep! And the great Eye, is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren waste land, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this . . . It is folly!"   
Legolas, again jumped to his feet.  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond had said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
The pompous little Dwarf from before stood and growled,  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"  
"And if we fail, what then?" this was Boromir again, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!?"  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!!" cried the Dwarf.   
Several other Elves sprung to their feet, shooting daggers at Gloin's son. Legolas put up his arms to prevent Maikamacilion and Quelletarmaion from launching themselves at the Dwarf. By now, numerous arguments had irrupted. Among the few who had not entwined themselves in rage, Legolas noticed, were Nimheru and Lalwen. They sat, quite still and silent, watching the squabbling disapprovingly. The Hobbit, Frodo, suddenly jumped up and cried,  
"I will take it! I will take it!"  
Though he tried, his little voice was not heard through the turmoil. Legolas saw Lalwen look at her father, as though seeking permission, and, when Nimheru nodded, she closed her green-grey eyes, and waved her hand, muttering under her breath. The shouts of controversies diminished, and Frodo's voice magnified greatly.   
"I will take the Ring to Mordor!"  
The group ceased their bickering, and turned to stare at the Hobbit.   
"Although I do not know the way." Frodo faltered, somewhat nervously under the gaze of the Council. Gandalf broke the silence again.  
"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your's to bare."   
Aragorn rose, walked over, and knelt before Frodo.  
"By my life of death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
Legolas felt responsibility seething inside him. This was his fate.  
"And you have my bow!" he announced, stepping forward to stand beside Aragorn.   
  
*looks smugly at the pointy eared bow twanger (aka Leggy)* how very noble TPEBT!!! (TPEBT = the pointy eared bow twanger) we all luv you!!!! *gives him a big, 'wet one' on his cheek*....so...who's up for checkers?!?! oh! i think i should inform you all that this story is going to be divided into three 'books', if you will, and I'm changing the title of this story, so, ya...next chapters will have some romance, no smut, but romance, and thats kinda' it for the real, full-kickin romance a while (you'll see why)................FIN......... 


	15. Legolas' Apology

"And my axe!" proclaimed Gimli, walking from his seat and standing grudgingly next to Legolas, although he allowed a large gap between his shoulder and Legolas' waist.  
"You carry the fate of us all little one," declared Boromir joining Gimli at his side, "If this is the indeed the full of the council, then Gondor shall see it done!"  
"Hey! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" cried another Hobbit who had been hiding in the bushes framing the Council.  
"So I see, as it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" commented Elrond, surveying the Hobbit before him with half amusement.   
"Oy! We're coming too!" blazoned two more Hobbits, hiding behind two, tall columns.  
"You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" cried one of them, running up next to Frodo .  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence in this sort of meson, quest, thing!" faltered the other Hobbit, trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
"Well that rules you out Pip!" muttered the first Hobbit to the second.  
"Could I come, or are women not allowed to go on quarries too?"  
Came a voice from behind Legolas. All heads turned towards Lalwen, who was standing in front of her seat, one eyebrow raised.  
"Lady Ninquelóte, this journey will be a dangerous one." countered Elrond, his eyes sparkling, as if he knew better than to argue with Lalwen, which he did, "the standards will hardly be up to the expectations of a princess!"  
Lalwen arched one eyebrow, again, whilst smirking profusely, seeing Elrond's almost teasing manner.   
"Yes, I know."  
"And you are still willing to come?" rebutted Elrond, already knowing the response.  
"Yes, I am." Lalwen replied, stepping boldly forward to stand with the men. Gimli snorted disapprovingly. Lalwen stared at him scornfully, then looked away, shaking her head slowly, another wide smirk on her face.  
"Ten companions!" Elrond murmured, gazing at the group in front of him, "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the ring!   
"Great!" cried on of the younger Hobbits.  
"Where are we going?" asked the other one.  
Legolas starred at Lalwen for a minute, his mouth slightly open. She glanced over at him, grinning.  
"Can I help you, Greenleaf?" she asked haughtily. Maikamacilion and Quelletarmaion laughed at her mock-superiority.   
"You found yourself a good one, Legs," mumbled Maikamacilion, but just loud enough for Lalwen's sensitive ears to hear.  
"Oh? Has he?" she flouted good-naturally, hands on hips.  
"But of course, milady!" Maikamacilion replied, bowing low. She glared at him with her eyebrows raised, then burst out laughing.  
"Where did you find this Legolas?" she laughed, pointed her thumb at Maikamacilion, "A ditch in Bree? Or perhaps on the side of a road, begging for food?"  
Several chuckles followed Lalwen's snide remark, and Legolas grinned mischievously, noticing that Lalwen harbored no hard feelings against him.  
"No, I found him in a hole, just outside Mordor," Legolas replied, smirking.  
Maikamacilion put on a countenance of parodied aspersion, then stomped away, closely followed by a howling Quelletarmaion. Lalwen chuckled softly, and was about to follow the last of the remaining council members out of the entrance way, when Legolas caught her arm.  
"Errm....Lalwen?"  
She glanced back at him, one eyebrow raised.   
"Hmm?"  
Legolas looked at his feet, before mumbling,  
"Umm... about yesterday..." but Lalwen didn't let him finish.  
"Don't worry about it," she murmured, putting one warm hand to his cheek, and smiling reassuringly, "the more I thought about it," 'She'd thought about it?!' "I felt it was very sweet of you,"   
Legolas felt his cheeks burning. Lalwen laughed out right at his reaction to her words.  
"Oh! You!" she growled, giving him a big, one-armed hug, and kissing him lightly on his scarlet cheek. She glanced up at his face, which had now turned a lovely shade of purple.  
"Come on! I'll explain what I was supposed to explain yesterday, you know," she trailed off, "about my wings, and all?"  
"Oh ya...." Legolas replied, before a grin split over his face, and he extended his arm to Lalwen.  
"Milady," he drawled, smirking arrogantly. Lalwen sneered.  
"You self centered ninny," she scoffed, before she burst into levity as Legolas scooped her up, and ran merrily off with a giggling Lalwen in his arms.  
He stopped in Rivendell's garden, wheezing slightly from the run. Lalwen was laughing so hard, her cheeks were turning bright pink.  
"You.....dolt....." she gasped, clutching her stomach. Legolas grinned. Lalwen stuck out her tongue at him. He growled deep in his throat, advancing on her menacingly. She screamed ad-libly, putting her hands over her eyes, before giggling brightly. Legolas snarled, and pounced, seizing her ornate, little body in his strong embrace. This made Lalwen laugh harder, her head falling onto Legolas' shoulder. He stopped laughing. Something had just twisted in his middle; a burning sensation, spreading it's tingling fingers through his entire body. Lalwen was giggling into his chest, her warm breath tickling his skin. He sighed, leaning his head onto her shoulder. She'd stopped laughing now, but she was still breathing into his tunic.  
"Legolas?" she whispered. He didn't reply. Instead, Legolas' lips found her neck, and they planted soft kisses there. She gasped, not in surprise, but in some other emotion. Legolas' lips continued there quest, hungrily descending to Lalwen's shoulder, then back up to her neck. She murmured something that Legolas chose to ignore. He nipped lightly at Lalwen's skin, his tongue darting out here and there to taste her throat.  
"Cundo ninya!" Lalwen moaned softly, snuggling into Legolas' chest, as he nibbled on her earlobe, and sucked the sensitive skin between her neck and collarbone. Suddenly, painfully, Lalwen pulled out of Legolas' arms. He growled, and groped for her body, but she sighed, and murmured,  
"Legolas, we can't,"  
Legolas caught Lalwen' eyes in his own, desperately discerning if she didn't want this as much as he did. Legolas could see the torment in Lalwen's green eyes.  
"Why?" was all he managed to whisper, feeling the grief seething inside him as he refused to maintain eye contact. He loved her. He knew that, and as far as he could see, Lalwen saw him as more than a mere friend, so why had she pulled away?  
"Oh, Legolas," she sniffed, seeing his pain, and stepping forward to hug him, "we're about to go on a long journey together, and we can't let anything between us interfere," Legolas clasped Lalwen to his chest as she put her arms back around him, clutching her as tightly as he could to his trembling body.   
"Melánëlda," Legolas whispered, nuzzling Lalwen's neck with his nose.  
"I know," was all she replied.  
"Símen nin," he whispered, looking at Lalwen with darkened eyes.  
"Ni yéva" she replied, stroking his cheek with one hand.  
Legolas caught it up and placed light kisses all over it.   
"Namarie, melánlda," Lalwen whispered. Legolas' mouth found her's, and softly, kissed it, nothing passionate, just purely out of love. Then, she pulled away, with tears in her eyes, turned and left the garden. 


	16. Setting off

"Is everybody here, or are there more of us to come?"  
"Two more Hobbits, and an Elf, I believe."   
"Ah! Here they come now!"  
The lighthearted chattering of two Halflings, and another cheery laugh puncturing the conversation here and there, meet the ears of the already assembled Fellowship. As the voices came near, they became more audible.  
" 'Ave you ever been on a quest before?"  
"A few, why?"  
"Well, this is the first one we've ever gone on!"  
"Yah, we've never really left our 'ome before!"  
"What are quests like?"  
"Oh, I dunno. I guess it's different depending on what sort of quest it is...."  
"What doya' mean 'what sort of quest'? I thought there was only one kind!"  
"Well, not all quests are for the same thing are they?"  
"Oh, I see,"  
Then the masters of the voice came around the corner, and down the short staircase. Aragorn had been right. Two Hobbits trotted over to them, chatting energetically to one, tall, lovely, she-Elf. Legolas gazed longingly at Lalwen. 'What is it they say? Whenever' thought Legolas bitterly, watching Lalwen as she bent over to pick up a stray arrow on the ground. Legolas felt his eyes roving over her uncontrollably.   
She no longer sported an elegant gown. Now, she wore what all female archers sported; a long, dark green , rather tight tunic, tied around her slender waist with a leather belt, adored with two sharp daggers, grey breeches, light shoes, and an under shirt made of a light, dun coloured material. Her bow and quiver were strapped to her back, and a green cloak was stuffed hastily into the quiver as well as several arrows. Her beautiful hair was pulled loosely back into a half ponytail-half bun sort of style, tied with a piece of leather. A few sparse tresses had escaped, framing Lalwen's thin face.  
She glanced over at Legolas, and saw his eyes drinking her in lustfully.  
"Remember your promise, Legolas," came the same soft voice in his head as he had heard at the ball. He, again, jumped. Then his eyes fell back on Lalwen. She was looking at him pointedly.  
"The Fellowship of the Ring," echoed a loud voice, outside of Legolas current world. Elrond was standing by a group, consisting of Arwen, Nimheru, and Eärwen, among others.  
"We wish you well on your journey. May Aru watch over you all!" announced Elrond, bowing his head in admiration to the Company. He stepped back, and allowed the group beside him to give their respects to the Fellowship before they left. Legolas noticed Lalwen run over to her parents, mutter something hurriedly, then point at him. Legolas didn't move. Nimheru and Eärwen glanced over at him, smiled at his bewildered look, then back at their daughter. Nimheru mumbled something to her, which made her smile, then he and his wife embraced Lalwen tightly. She was intercepted by Arwen, who sniffed loudly, and murmured something inaudible to her. Legolas was so caught up surveying the maidens, he didn't notice Nimheru come and stand next to him.   
"Lalwen tells me she told you of Himlot," he stated, making Legolas jump.  
"Umm..yes, yes, she did," replied Legolas, "but, please, Milord, it was completely my fault. Do not blame Lalwen-"  
"Don't worry yourself, Legolas, my friend," chuckled Nimheru. Then he changed the subject, "Lalwen seems to have taken quite a liking to you," he confided, laughter in his sparkling eyes. Legolas blushed.  
"Um...yes, we've become rather good friends, over the past few days..."  
"Only friends?" countered Nimheru smirking slightly, "or perhaps something more?"  
"Legolas didn't reply. He was blushing fervently, looking at his feet, before raising his eyes to Lalwen. Nimheru chuckled, clapped a hand lightly on Legolas shoulder, then walked back to the group. 'Nimheru knows?' thought Legolas his blue eyes scanning the Elf lord disbelievingly. Nimheru glanced over at him, and winked. Legolas smiled.  
"Well, we're all smiles today, aren't we?"  
Legolas turned and saw Lalwen walking over. 'Look how exquisite she is Legolas!' his mind screamed, 'She's ravishing! She's superb! She's breathtaking! Why are you holding back?!' when Lalwen was less then a centimetre away, Legolas lunged forward, seized her by her hand, and dragged her behind a nearby tree.  
"Ok, Lalwen, I know I should be doing this," Legolas panted, his frantic eyes boring into Lalwen's curious ones, "but I'm about to be forced away from you for Aru knows how long, and I really need this right now!"  
He didn't wait for a response of any sort before swooping down on her and savagely claiming her mouth. He felt her heart beat racing, matching the rhythm of his own pounding core. His hands roamed hungrily over her waist, as he wrecked havoc on her mouth. His tongue sought hers, desperate to learn it's taste. Again, she pulled away, breathless. She gazed up at him, smiling mournfully. He gently kissed her collarbone, whilst murmuring into her warm skin,  
"I love you. Don't forget me."  
"I won't." Lalwen whispered back.  
For several minutes, they simply starred at one another. Then, Lalwen, sighing heavily, stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips across his forehead.  
"Melánëlda, cundo ninya," she breathed.  
Then, she turned and left Legolas by the tree.  
  
*sniffle* *sniffle* IT'S SO BEAUTIFUUUL!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *sobs into Basil's shoulder (P.S. if you don't know who Basil is, wait 'til i post a new story I'm writing!! Then everything will be much clearer!!!) jeez....i didn't know i could write like that *draws self up importantly* im so proud of my self!!! *looks around suspiciously* if one of my friends (*ahem* natalie!!?!?!) Reads this, she is going to ridicule me....by hey!! It's worth it for my beloved readers, eh? Oh! Just so's ya know, "Melánëlda" means "I love you", "Símen nin" means "Wait for me.", "Ni yéva" means "I will" and I'm not telling you what "Cundo ninya" means, cuz thats MY phrase!! (so naff off n-dogg!!!!) Have a lovely day, and don't do drugs!! (especially you N, cuz we all luuuuuuv you!!!!) 


	17. Daggers

"Good! Very good!" complimented Boromir to Pippin, as the man taught the young Hobbit to fence.  
"Move your feet" noted Aragorn, who sat nearby, smoking his pipe.  
"That's good Pippin!" praised Merry, grinning at his cousin.  
"Thanks!" replied Pippin happily.  
Legolas stood on a large boulder, surveying the Eastern sky. His eyes strayed to Lalwen, who was watching the duel with a slight smile on her face. They had been on the quest for many weeks now, and Legolas was desiring Lalwen more and more as the days inched by. He was beginning to notice tiny details about her; how she walked with her back straight and face forward whenever she was in deep thought, how she always chewed her food gingerly, never taking large mouthfuls like her new friend, Pippin, did.  
Legolas watched as Lalwen slid one of her daggers from her belt, and silently observed it. Aragorn glanced over at her. Then his eyes fell on the dagger, and sparkled with interest.  
"Could I see your dagger?" he asked. Lalwen raised her eyes to Aragorn, scanned him pensively for a minute, then rose, strode over, and extended the knife  
"But careful, Aragorn," she warned in a low voice, "the blade is much sharper than I image your sword is."  
Aragorn starred at her for a minute, then, cautiously placed his finger on the tip of the weapon. Although his finger had barely grazed the blade, a small drop of blood oozed from his hand.  
"Amazing," he muttered, his dark eyes studying the exquisite design etched into the sword. Boromir, Pippin and Merry had sauntered over, gazing in awe at the dagger.  
"Can you wield it as well?" asked Boromir, his eyes fixed upon Lalwen. A shadow of a smile surfaced on her fair face.   
"What is the point of possessing it, if I can't put it to use?" she replied.  
Boromir smiled, and Legolas felt a pang of jealousy surging through him. To him, it looked like Boromir was almost coquetting with HIS Lalwen! He smirked.  
"Exactly how talented are you?" continued Barrymore  
There was a shrill of a sword being drawn, a loud whistling, and a faint "THUD". Lalwen's conceited smile still lurked on her face.  
"What happened?' asked Pippin.  
Boromir was starring wide eyed at his hand. He had been hold one of his gloves, with only two of the fingers hanging under his grip. Now, one of the fingers on his glove was split in two, and Lalwen's other dagger protruded from his shield, which was leaning against a stone, some thirty metres away. All eyes were fixed on the she-Elf, as she strolled over, wrenched the knife from Boromir's shield.  
"Woaw...." whispered Merry and Pippin in unison.  
Legolas felt himself smiling. That was the Lalwen he loved, the adorable smile of superiority faintly playing on the corners of her beautiful lips.  
"Any more questions?" she asked haughtily.   
Boromir merely starred at her in awe. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something in reply, but, suddenly, Merry's voice echoed through the clearing.  
"What's that?"  
"It's just a wisp of cloud!" grunted Gimli, waving it off with an impatient hand.  
"It's moving fast, against the wind!" countered Boromir, walking towards the East slightly.  
Legolas leaned forward and narrowed his eyes to see better. The 'cloud' was breaking apart, shifting...  
"Krenwine from Dunland!" he cried, as he realized the great, black mass was a huge group of Saruman's spies.  
"Hide!" cried Gandalf, seeking cover.  
The Fellowship threw them selves under bushes and small rocks, and behind boulders. Legolas turned his head, and saw Lalwen running for cover, then trip over a stray stone, and fall. She didn't move.   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! IS LALWEN DEAD?!?!? maaaaaaayyyyyybbbbeeeeeee ............... WA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! no, she's alive.......i think...... 


	18. The Ballad of Elbeth

Okay, here is the lovely, pointless rambling from moi: there was a little thing in the last chapter, where the text said "Barrymore" instead of "Boromir". That was NOT me!!! that was my evil co-writer (who i actually have to thank for writing all my mushy love scenes for me...teehee....)!!! she thinks Boromir's name should be Barrymore, and i didn't noticed she'd vandalized my work until one of my GOOD (glares at N...) friends, Kelly, pointed it out to me!!! so now i ask of my faithful readers to e mail her at artze_chick53@hotmail.com and tell her to 'eat blue bananas'... believe me, she'll get it....*cackles*....  
  
Legolas immediately, leap form his concealment to Lalwen. Her eyes were closed; she'd been knocked out.  
"Legolas!" hissed Aragorn, "Hide! Quick!" Legolas dragged Lalwen back to his bush, curled up with her in his embrace, and stilled. The screeches of many birds, soaring above them, reached Legolas' ears. He held Lalwen tighter to his chest. He glanced down at her face, and saw a trickle of blood dripping down from under her hair, and a large bruise forming on her cheek. He lightly kissed the bruise, and nestled Lalwen's limp head under his chin. They waited.   
"Spies of Saruman! Our passage South has been watched! We must take the Pass of Carahdras!" announced Gandalf, as the birds flew off into the distance.  
"Legolas," impeded Aragorn, "What has happened to Lalwen?"  
Legolas walked over, Lalwen's slack form in his arms.  
"Unconscious, and injured." replied Legolas, gesturing to the flaws on Lalwen's vacant face.  
Aragorn's brow furrowed, as he nimbly touched the blood on Lalwen's face. Her eyebrow twitched slightly.  
"We should heal her cuts, then we should be on our way." directed Gandalf.   
Legolas set Lalwen down on the ground. Aragorn handed the Elf a small pouch, which Legolas took, and opened. He drew out a pinch of powder. Athelas. Legolas rubbed it between his long fingers for a moment, the daubed the powder on Lalwen's cut. Then, he sat back on his heels, and waited. Minutes passed in silence. Then, a feeble moan issued from Lalwen. She raised one, fatigued hand to her head, and opened her bright green eyes groggily. At first, Lalwen didn't seem to know where she was, that is, until her eyes fell on Legolas. She smiled weakly, and sat up.  
"Wha' happened?" she muttered thickly, rubbing her head.  
"You took a nasty fall..." answered Pippin, gazing at her timidly, as if he thought she was too fragile to touch. Lalwen was silent for a moment, then attempted to stand up. Her legs quivered uncontrollably briefly, then she collapsed to her knees. Legolas dropped next to her.  
"Are you all right?' he whispered. She didn't answer for a minute.  
"I'm....kinda'......dizzzzzz...y....." she fought out, then fell, again, face down in the dust. Aragorn placed a finger on her neck.  
"She's all right." he murmured, "But we cannot linger! We uphold her until she is well enough to walk."  
Legolas stood, bent double, and scooped up Lalwen's flaccid body securely in his strong arms. No one said anything. Soon, they were packed and on their way. Legolas gazed down at Lalwen. Her face was pale, and absent, like she had looked like on the tree's bough in Rivendell. A grotesque, purple bruise had surfaced on her thin cheek, marring her beautifully, flawless face.  
After traveling for several more, straight hours, they stopped to eat and sleep. Lalwen had regained consciousness, but was still very frail. Legolas never left her side, helping her eat and move. After an hour's worth of talking amongst the group, Lalwen's already drained energy shut off completely. Her eyelids drooped, and her shoulders slumped.   
"Do you want to go to bed?" Legolas whispered in her ear. She nodded sleepily. He helped her to her feet, and dragged her to her spot. Legolas lightly laid Lalwen down, and pulled her blanket over her. She smiled up at him, her eyes blurred with sleep. Legolas bent his head down so his nose just barely grazed Lalwen's.  
"Melánëlda" he whispered, kissing Lalwen's sleeping form softly on the lips. She smiled in her sleep, and mumbled,  
"Legolas......." trailing off languidly, clamping her hand around the corner of her blanket, and snuggling into it. She sighed contentedly, smiling in her dreams. Legolas sat by her bed for a long while, then decided to retire himself. He strode back to the camp fire, dug through his pack until he came across his blanket and cloak.   
"I'm going to sleep as well," he informed the remaining group, and sauntered off towards Lalwen. He spread his cloak on the ground, deposited his tired body onto it. Legolas started when the fire was suddenly extinguished, and the camp was swallowed up in darkness. He leaned back onto the ground, and pulled his blanket over himself. Lalwen moaned next to him, and fidgeted in her sleep. He scooted over towards her, propped himself up on one elbow, and lowered his head so it was merely centimetres away from Lalwen's.  
  
"A Elberth Gilthoniel;   
silivren penna míriel;  
O menel aglar elenath!  
Na chaered palan-díriel;  
O galadhremmin ennorath;   
Fanuilos le linnathon;   
nef aear, si nef aearon!...."  
  
he sang in her ear. Lalwen sighed, and smiled into her hand. Legolas laughed quietly, and kissed Lalwen on the cheek.  
"Cundo ninya......" she whispered, again trailing off, as she nestled her head on his hand. Legolas laid his head down, and fell asleep to the light sound of Lalwen breathing next to him. 


	19. Dreaming of Himlot

"When can we stop to rest?" implored Pippin, who, along with Merry and Sam, were visibly wilting from exhaustion.   
"We cannot stop until we reach the Walls." replied Gandalf firmly.  
"How long 'til we get there?" asked Pippin again.  
"Not long now, Peregrin, now stop badgering me!" countered the Wizard peevishly. Lalwen smiled as Pippin ran to take cover behind her.  
"He's rather irritable, isn't he?" Pippin confided to her. She grinned at the Hobbit. Lalwen and Pippin, over the course of the journey, had bonded notably, and become very close. It made Legolas feel somewhat jealous of the Hobbit the way he could make Lalwen laugh or smile even when he wasn't trying. Legolas contented himself by watching Lalwen move. Under her tight-fitting tunic, Legolas could see her strong muscles, although they weren't as visible as his, shifting under the material. He longed to touch her skin, to feel it on his own, as he had so long ago in Rivendell. In always pained him to see Lalwen so close, close enough to touch, yet out of his reach. His thoughts were shattered by Gimli's whisper of awe.  
"The Walls!" he whispered, his eyes wide. Gandalf stepped forward, and traced several lines into the stone. When the moon light hit the rock, a door was visible. He tried, without success, to enter to Gates of Moria, but each password he tried, failed horribly.   
The Fellowship sat outside of Moria, hovering on the ground, on rocks, or leaning on trees, waiting for Gandalf to figure out exactly how to enter the Dwarven Realm. Legolas sat next to Lalwen. Pippin was lingering close to the two Elves, whispering to Merry. Lalwen was sitting Indian-style, one hand on her right knee. Her other elbow was propped on her leg, the hand on the arm balled in a fist, and her chin resting on it, as she gazed up at the starry sky. Legolas noticed that her eyes were dark grey, which he had distinguished to mean she was in deep thought.  
"What are you thinking of?" he murmured, scooting a bit closer to her. Lalwen sighed.  
"Home . . . " she vaguely replied. Never diverging her eyes from the dark heavens, she continued, "I haven't seen Himlot for one thousand years... I miss it, Legolas." he realized her voice was catching in her throat, and her eyes were shining with tears.  
"Lalwen," he whispered, taking her in his embrace, "My Lalwen," he added, cuddling her trembling form in his arms.  
"It's a riddle!" he heard Frodo announce, " 'Speak 'friend', and enter'! What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf quickly.  
"Mellon." the old Wizard replied, slowly, attempting to see what the Hobbit was playing at. No more than a second after "mellon" was spoken, the great doors creaked, and sluggishly opened. Lalwen stood, gently pulling out of Legolas' hold, gazing at the lake beside the Wall intently. A ripple quivered silently through the water; then another, closer to the shore. Legolas quickly rose, and together the two Elves hastily ushered the Fellowship into the mines.  
"Now, Master Elf, you shall feel the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" declared Gimli, happily leading the Fellowship into Moria, "Roaring fires! Malted beer! Ripe meat, right off the bone!"  
Whilst Gimli had been rambling on, the other members of the Fellowship had stopped. The floor of the Mines was littered with dark shapes. Gandalf light his staff. The shapes were skeletons.  
"This is no Mine," hissed Boromir, his eyes scanning the skeletons, "this is a tomb!"  
Legolas noticed an arrow in a Dwarven helmet, on the nearest skull. He wrenched it out and silently tried to place the creator.  
"Goblins!" he exclaimed, throwing the vile tool away from himself. The Hobbits slowly began backing out of the Mines. Suddenly, Lalwen's head whipped around towards the entrance of Moria, he eyes vividly bright green and attentive. A piercing roar echoed from the lake.  
"Frodo! Watch out!" hollered Lalwen. She ran toward the Halfing, as a huge, slimy, tentacle coiled it's way into the Mines, and around Frodo's unsuspecting foot. With a startled cry, Frodo was yanked out of the Mines, and raised over the water. A huge, monstrous head burst from the lake, and bellowed at the Hobbit in it's grasp. Lalwen ran after the tentacle, and slashed at it with her dagger. It shrieked, and lunged at Lalwen. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas ran to the Hobbit's and the Elf's aid, but the Lake Guardian had already slipped it's rummaging arm around Lalwen's waist, and attempted to pull her into the water. Lalwen, however, was not about to give in. She dug her feet and daggers into ground, resisting, so the Guardian tightened its grip on her stomach instead. She gasped, her eyes wide with fear and decline of air.  
"H-help!" she half yelled, half croaked, as she pawed at the tentacle. Legolas was reminded of the first time he's seen Lalwen, when she was surrounded by Nazgul. Now she, his Lalwen, was in trouble, and he had to save his lady. He ran out, knee-high into the water, wielding his bow, and shot the monster in the eye. It screeched, and dragged Lalwen into the water. Meanwhile, Aragorn, had sliced off several of the Guardian's tentacles, and, suddenly, Frodo went flying through the air, yelling. Aragorn, ran under the rapidly plummeting Hobbit in time to catch him, just before Frodo hit the ground. But the fight was not over. Lalwen hadn't surfaced yet, and the monster was paying not the slightest bit of attention to anyone on the shore. A sudden rippling caught Legolas' attention. Several bubbles had erupted from the water, where Lalwen had last been. The Lake Guardian had its head turned towards the trembling water, and Legolas put the rest together. What happened next, confirmed his fears. Lalwen's head burst out of the water, sputtering, then was pulled back down again.   
"It's trying to drown Lalwen!" cried Pippin, his eyes wide. Legolas reached behind him, and snatched one of his white knives. With a light flick of his wrist, the sword was flying through the air, and into the beast's head. It wailed, and lifted Lalwen into the air by her leg. She coughed and gasped for breath, then began struggling fiercely against the tentacle. Aragorn ran forward and hacked the arm off in one, swift stroke, but, this time, no one was there to catch Lalwen. She fell, with a faint scream, to the ground. There was a sickening "CRACK". Lalwen lay there, on the ground, her hands clutching her leg, which was sticking out at an odd angle, while tears rolled over her cheeks. Gandalf bent over her, examining her leg, while Legolas wrenched his knife from the dead Guardian's head. The Wizard mumbled a faint "Hmm..." then waved his staff over the wound. Immediately, tears stopped running down Lalwen's face, and she looked down, in astonishment, at her leg. It was not longer sticking out abnormally, but was straight as it had been before. She stood and she, besides a bit of wobbling, could walk fine. Legolas ran over anyway.  
"Are you all right?" he whispered.  
"Fine," Lalwen grunted, sounding slightly embarrassed, as she wiped away the traces of her tears.  
"Do you need help?"  
"No, I'm fine, Legolas, I don't need-."  
A loud, anguished cry interrupted Lalwen's rebuttal. The Guardian, whom everyone had assumed to be dead, flung one of it's remaining tentacles at the group.  
"Into the Mines!" cried Gandalf, running into the gateway himself. The Fellowship scrambled into Moria, as the tentacle came crashing down on the ancient stone. The doorway collapsed, leaving them in total darkness. No one said anything for a minute, then, Gandalf spoke again.  
"We have but one choice now," he stated, lighting his staff and walking down the grim path, "We must face the long and hard of Moria....."   
  
Yah....i know.....Legolas shouldn't be thinking those kinda' things about Lalwen....blame my filthy minded co-author if you must...... 


End file.
